


new life, new love

by pinkvalentines



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvalentines/pseuds/pinkvalentines
Summary: Mother's Day is a very important day for all mothers, but being able to experience your first one is something truly special for Judy now that she has a family.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	new life, new love

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to know:  
> \- Canon divergence because I didn't want to write about the aftermath of Charlie finding the notes, the car crash, or the legalities of their crimes. Set around two years after season two.  
> \- They're literally married. That's it.  
> \- This is my first fanfic I've written and published.  
> \- Could be slightly ooc for Jen, but I seriously wanted to explore her affectionate side (lol).  
> \- No beta so if there are errors, please let me know thanks!

Mother’s day had always been sad for both women. For Jen, it was the fact that she didn’t have a mother while she was becoming one, her children missing out on having a maternal grandmother. For Judy, it had been that she herself could never have children of her own and the fact that her relationship with her living mother was strained due to the neglect and her criminal record. It was something both had to live with. But that didn’t let them be put down. They had love to offer. 

  
  
  


When Jen woke up on Mother’s Day, she knew it would be an important day for Judy. After she really wakes up, she moves to Judy’s side of the bed and kisses the back of her head, putting her arms around her, “Good morning babe. Happy Mother’s Day.”

That wakes up Judy, which prompts her to roll over, “Hi,” she kisses Jen, placing her hands on the blonde's face, looking into the blue eyes she loved so much. “Happy Mother’s Day to you too.” They stay in each other’s arms, warm and soft. Judy’s heart was beating fast from the anticipation of what the day would bring, she was nervous, it was a very crucial day for her. She toys with Jen’s fingers, running her fingertips along the palm. 

“I love you,” Judy expresses. “I love you too,” Jen says back, brushing away stray hairs on her face. She moves back, wanting to get out of bed.

“Aw where you headed to?,” she looks at Jen with these irresistible puppy eyes. “You win this time,” hugging the younger woman closer. 

  
  
  


In their son's room, Henry jumped out of bed and reached into his backpack for the craft that he made for his moms, a wood block with an image of his family imprinted onto the wood. He found it and quietly opened the door, knowing that it was still ‘early’ in their household  ~~ (9:30 am) ~~ . He walked down to his mother's room and put his head against the door to hear any movement from inside. After a minute, he heard the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. He knocked on the door and then heard a small “come in” from Jen. He placed the gift in his pocket as it was small enough to fit. He opened the bedroom door silently and walked in. 

“Good morning.” he gleefully said through a smile, walking towards his mother’s voice. He saw Judy awake in bed, laying in her arms.

“Aw g’morning Hen.” she yawned out. Judy made hands for him to go to her. When he reached her, she gave him a hug. 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Henry muffled out from the hug. Jen came out of the bathroom and saw the loving view. Jen smiled in the same way that she smiled when she was delighted. 

Judy looked at her with love in her eyes, “Aw thank you Henry.” She looked back down at him and then he pulled away from the hug. 

When he noticed his other mom, he ran to her and hugged her the same way, “Happy Mother’s Day!,” he repeated. Jen hugged him back fiercely, “Thanks boop.” she pulled away smiling and knelt down to tap at his nose. He grabbed Jen’s hand and made his way to the bed, where Judy was standing upright. He made Jen sit on the bed next to Judy. 

“Oh I have a gift for both of you guys,” the child claimed ecstatically. He pulled out, from his sweatpants pocket, the small wood block and showed it to both women. Henry was proud of the gift, cheeks almost hurting from the smiling. Jen showed the block to Judy, who wept softly upon seeing the gift. 

The image he chose was of the four of them in the backyard, taken by Christopher a few weeks ago. Jen was the tiniest bit suspicious when he asked for the photo but didn’t question it. Jen and Judy in the center and both boys on the side of either woman, Charlie on Jen’s side and Henry on Judy’s side. They were standing in front of the pool, everyone looking like something out of a magazine. Jen in a blue blazer and dress pants with heels. Judy in a floral dress that reached to her knees with sandals. Charlie in a white shirt and dark gray shorts with sneakers. Henry in a green shirt and jeans. Everyone was smiling and holding each other affectionately. It looked so candid and so beautiful. 

“Aww,” both women responded. They pulled him in for a hug, rubbing at his back affectionately. Henry was the one to pull away this time, grinning at the pair. “You’re welcome. I love you,” he expressed. Judy looked at Jen and cried. She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to contain her tears. Jen rubbed at her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. It semi-worked. Judy fanned at her face, seeing that Henry was standing there. 

“Thank you so much,” Henry nodded, placing a hand on Judy’s hand. The gesture was so sweet. Receiving a gift on her first mother’s day from her son was what made the tears spill. It felt so special and memorable for Judy. 

“Go shower okay. We’ll make breakfast in a bit. Wake up Charlie.” Jen affirmed Henry. Another nod and he made his way to the door, the pair seeing him leave out the door. Once he was out of the room, Judy exclaimed, “God I didn’t mean to cry like that,” wiping at her eyes.

“No, don't apologize. It’s okay, really. I understand,” Jen rubbed at Judy’s knee through the comforter, looking at her intently. 

It was her first official mother’s day. Last year, they had begun their relationship, celebrating it that early was weird for both parties. Judy had dreamed of celebrating mother’s day with her own children but never got to see the day, her body rejecting any possibility of that happening. But now she had her opportunity that she so dearly wanted. 

Every Mother’s Day was sad for Judy. The thought of being unable to bear children was the worst, she knew it wasn’t her fault but it always made her numb.

She gleamed at Jen, “Thank you,” the murmur left her mouth. She moved to get out of bed, wanting to start her daily routine, and Jen went to get dressed. 

After her shower, she viewed herself in the mirror,  _ Who would’ve guessed that this would’ve happened two years ago? _ She would’ve never guessed in her wildest dreams. She was grateful everyday that she woke up next to Jen, happy that she lived with someone who she was homely with. Judy was content now, knowing that the love she gave could be received and returned.

  
  
  


“Which one?,” She was indecisive between a short hippie dress and a long floral dress, hoping to get the blonde’s opinion. Jen was standing in front of her in a v neck top, tucked into her pants, with ankle boots. 

“That one,” Jen pointed to the shorter one, pleased. 

“I knew it,” Judy leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto Jen’s lips, grinning. She also chooses some strappy sandals to go with the dress.

  
  
  


She got dressed and as she was accessorizing herself in the vanity mirror, she saw Jen walk up to her with her hands behind her back. She twirled around and met her eyesight. A smile fell on her face. “I got you a small gift, nothing too big or fancy- whatever. Open it,” Jen declared. She put her hand out in front of her and showed the small jewelry box to the brunette. She gladly took the box from the blonde. 

Inside the box was a small folded note and a necklace with… “Is it amethyst?,” “Yes. See I pay attention to these things...” Jen pointed a finger to her head, “It’s February’s stone,” Judy looked at her sincerely, blushing. Jen pulled her into a great hug, rubbing at her back. 

“Gosh this is so nice,” Judy sniffled into Jen’s shoulder. “Read the note,” Jen muffled into the other's shoulder. Judy pulled away and removed the folded paper from the box, hesitant to read the note. She unfolded the paper and read the hand written note,

_ ‘Happy (First Official) Mother’s Day!  _

_ I know that my family may not be what you wanted, but something that you deserved. I can’t possibly imagine how this day feels for you. But knowing that now you can celebrate it makes me so happy. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I truly feel loved by you and our boys feel it too. You make me soft (gross *pukes*) and all that; what I’m saying is that we make the best family anyone would want to have.  _

_ Thank you for everything that you do for us. Thank for being the best parent and lover anyone could ask for. I’m glad that we can live together comfortably and securely. Thank you for showing me what love is supposed to feel like. I Love You so much.  _

_ xoxo _

_ Jen’ _

After reading it, eyes wet with tears, Judy pulled her into an embrace. “Thank you so much,” she whispered. 

“You’re so welcome,” Jen replied, stroking the other’s hair thoughtfully. The embrace lasted long enough for Judy’s tears to stop, for her breathing to relax. Once both pulled away, Jen looked at her kindly, going to wipe the tears from her face. Judy just smiled at her, living in the appreciated moment. Jen patted at her shoulder, “Let’s make breakfast.” 

“Okay,” another small kiss was pressed onto Jen’s lips. She placed the small box and note on the vanity. Judy grabbed her hands and led her out of the room, going to the kitchen. Jen made her way to her boys’ rooms, making sure they were awake. Henry was showered, laying in bed, looking at a comic book, and Charlie was in the bathroom, getting ready. 

  
  
  


In the kitchen, Judy asked her wife the age old question, “What would you like?” “Oh an omelette,” she responded, setting herself down on a bar stool. Judy got the ingredients from the fridge and began to prepare the breakfast. It was their small routine. Judy wasn’t stubborn when it came to making food but she wanted to be the one to make the meal, she enjoyed cooking. The first breakfast that Judy made for her family, when she initially moved in, was a shock to Jen. She’d always been the one to make the food, never getting any help from her husband, rather from her sons. It was a pleasant shock and made Jen so happy. 

“Veggies and meats?,” Judy questioned. “Sure,” agreed Jen. She got back to cooking breakfast. 

As she was making the second omelette, both boys came down the stairs and into the kitchen, talking about whatever. They both said their good mornings and then Henry ran to Judy, near the stove and Charlie walked up to Jen, tapping at her shoulder to make her turn around. Henry began a conversation about breakfast to Judy. She stopped cooking to engage in his conversation, not wanting to burn the omelette. 

Once Jen turned around, she put out her arms. “Happy Mother’s Day,” he mumbled into the air, being tugged into a hug by his mom. “Thank you,” his mom said, embracing her son for a moment longer before he extracted himself from his mother. “Okay big man,” joking around with her son. He gave a smirk. 

“Here’s your card,” “Wow you love me,” Charlie scoffs and gives her one of two cards, Jen grinning at him. He viewed his mom as she opened the envelope and read the card. It was a cheesy card, apparent that Henry chose such a card. She read her son's messages, sweet sayings about how much they love and cherish her. When she finished reading the card, she pulled on Charlie’s head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you.” 

He replied with, “You’re welcome.” nudging away from his mom, wiping away the kiss from his cheek. He walked away from Jen and walked towards Judy. She saw the whole interaction, loving the softness that her hotheaded son had to offer in private moments, wondering who he got it from. 

Charlie gave her a hug and then gave her the card, replicating the same phrase that he gave to his other mom. Judy was dying but in such a beautiful way, she’d waited to hear those words. Both boys looked at her intently as she received the gift. Charlie hugged Henry’s shoulder. 

Judy opened the envelope and the card was different from Jen’s, as it would’ve been weird to give the same card to both women. Another cheesy card, “I chose the card,” Henry blurted. The card included a small message from both boys, exclaiming the love for her, thankful for a great mom like her. She read the words and put the card down on the counter to thank them. 

“Aw thanks you guys,” “No problem,” Charlie added. She gave both of them hugs, burying her head in their shoulders. Judy lifted her head to see Jen looking at them, her family.  _ How cute _ , Jen mouthed.  _ I know right? _ Judy replied smilingly. She let them go and told them to sit down for breakfast. 

Once breakfast was finished, Jen told her oldest to call his grandmother to wish her a happy mother’s day, “...No, no, I don’t want to talk to her. It’s okay.” replied Jen when Henry asked if she wanted to talk to Lorna. Both boys went to sit on the couch to call their grandmother. 

“If I talked with her,” a sigh left her lips, “Jesus I wouldn’t stand it. But they have to wish her a happy mother’s day so...,” Jen shook her head. Judy sat next to her, putting her hand on the blonde’s knee. 

“Yeah I understand... Steve used to have these long calls with Eileen,” Judy trails off, relating to her. Jen nodded her head. 

Today was going to be a relaxing day, both women not having to work. They could spend the day in, worrying about nothing but their family. Domesticity was rare, working long days, boys involved in their own social lives, so when they had these moments of tenderness, it was absolutely necessary. 

A pause came between them and then Jen spoke up, looking at Judy, “What if I order some Italian takeaway? Orrr...” she trailed off, hoping that Judy would make a recommendation, or add onto the comment. 

“Yeah Italian sounds good... The Alfredo pasta! Oh get some gluten-free breadsticks!,” she exclaimed excitedly.  _ What did I do to deserve her? _ Jen thought. 

“Alright I’ll call it in.” Jen got up to go to the bedroom. She walked past her sons, ruffling their hair. 

Jen called in the order, slightly agitated because of the wait time. She was facing the window when Judy walked in, having followed her. She made no noise, Jen’s voice loud enough for her to not notice her presence. Judy tiptoed to her bedside table, opening the drawer, keeping her eyes on the blonde, hoping that she wouldn’t turn around and ruin the surprise. 

Judy pulled out a small jewelry box, contents containing a small silver bracelet with ‘i love you - j.h.’ engraved into the metal. 

She noticed that the phone call was ending and went to stand next to Jen, swaying slightly, waiting patiently. The gift hidden from Jen’s eyesight. 

“Okay thank you,” she concluded the call, turning her head to look at Judy. 

“I also got you something... Here,” she cheekily said, handing the gift to her. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” Jen didn’t really expect a gift. 

“I know but I did,” Judy flashed a smile. 

Jen opened the small box and removed the bracelet. She ran her thumb over the metal, feeling the indents of the metal. 

“Thank you,” she gave her a hug. When Jen pulled away, she just held onto the brunette's arm, stroking softly. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” responded Judy. 

“J.H. huh? We were destined in a wicked way,” smiling towards the artist, leaning towards her.

“Yes, I noticed that too. It’s like the universe pulling us together, I know you don’t believe in that but that’s what I think about fate,“ Jude commented, melting into the touch. Jen made a fake gag sound, joking along with her. 

Then, their moment was cut short when they heard the doorbell ring, Jen putting down the box on the bedside table. They both left the room and walked to the front door. But it seems that Charlie beat them to it. In his hands, he held a bouquet of flowers containing mixed flowers. 

“Who gave you those?,” Jen questioned, walking down the staircase with Judy. 

“Christopher. He says happy mother’s day,” he explained, walking up the stairs to his room. 

He gave Jen the bouquet and she examined it for any note. She found it mixed in the pink and white flowers. Judy took the note and read it aloud, “‘Happy Mother’s day. I hope this doesn’t surprise you. Enjoy your day. Chris.’ Aw how nice of him,” 

“That is nice, let me call him,” Jen smelled the flowers. 

They walk to the kitchen again, Jen gives the bouquet to Judy and opens a cabinet to look for a vase. Judy removed the plastic bag from the bouquet. She found a vase, filled it up with water, placed the flowers inside, and then set it down in the center of the island. 

Jen picked up her phone and called him, pacing around the kitchen. “Hi Christopher. Thanks for the flowers,” she pauses, “No no I like them... Shut up,” a chuckle, he joked with her. “Okay goodbye.” Jen hung up before Christopher could question more. 

Judy smiled at her lovingly, she took a seat at a bar stool. Then she began thinking intently. She liked seeing Jen interact with others, knowing that she leaves her soft side for specific people, her front being her ‘protection’. She likes how they are different from each other in simple ways. They contrast and attract each other. It’s lovely in their special way. Judy never felt this much love from he who shall not be named. This new love was refreshing and exuberant. Jen also felt nice with her. Having been in a slightly unfulfilled, broken marriage made her feel unloved, “He cheated and didn’t look at me after the mastectomy. I don’t miss him, at all.” She’d have moments of rage thinking about that cheating scum. But now she was happily married to someone who actually paid attention to her and cherished her. 

Jen had also learned to become a better mother from learning alongside Judy. “It’s ironic how you are a better mom than I am-,” “Don’t say that you’re a good mom,” Judy immediately scolded her. She didn’t like the self hate that Jen carried, but they taught each other self love and to do things they may hate that can benefit them.

“...anyways so I was- Jude are you...” not wanting to finish the sentence. 

“Oh I’m okay. Lost in thought I guess,” Judy looked at her blue eyes. “I love you,” she immediately said. 

Jen tilted her head, “I love you too,” placing a hand on Judy’s shoulder. Jen leaned down to give the other woman a kiss. Both grinned into the kiss. 

“You smell good… Is it uh… Dior?” straining on the last word, Judy smelled her. “I actually don’t know,” Jen chuckled, eyebrows raising. Judy shifted her head into the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent. 

  
  
  


The rest of the day was relaxing, nothing big happening. Jen went to pick up the takeout order alone, leaving the boys with Judy. She was sitting on a pool chair, admiring the color changing sky. She heard the back door open and then close. She turned around and saw Henry walking to her, “What’s up, Hen?” she asked. 

“Oh nothing, I wanted to know where you were,” he commented, standing to the side of her. 

“I want to thank you again for the gift. It’s so cute and just... I loved it,” she told the child, reaching her hand out to rub at his arm. “I’m glad you loved it,” he responds back. 

She has so much love for her family. Judy finally gets to experience what motherhood is like, though a little late in life, it was the only thing she dreamed of. Her paintings of girls with holes in their hearts turned into paintings of her family. She painted herself as whole, with lots of admiration and love to give. Her favorite painting thus far is of their wedding day. Call her cheesy but when she painted it, she cried, coming to the realization that what she had is real. The home now had Judy in it, replacing Ted in many aspects. Her personality was present in the house, unlike with Steve. It was an easy change, in fact, Jen had been wanting to ‘renovate’ her house since her husband passed away, claiming that, “I want this to be  _ my _ house, he’s not here to judge me anyways, so why would it matter to him?” 

The back door opened again and Charlie came out, “Hey mom’s back with food.” 

“Let’s go,” Judy takes the boys hand and leads them out of the yard and into the house. 

“Hey,” Jen greeted her with a kiss, setting down the bags on the island. 

They took the food to the dinner table, along with a bottle of wine and wine glasses, “Green apple? That’s new.” Judy examined the bottle, making her way to the table, Jen following her. “I know. It’s a bit on the sweet side but wine is wine, right?,” Jen commented. They sat in their respective seats and began digging in. Jen ordered the alfredo pasta and a garden salad as well as the breadsticks Judy wanted. 

After dinner and after they cleaned up, both women went outside to take in the chilling weather, sitting next to each other on the outdoor sofa. Judy curled up next to the other, hands in hands. A sigh left the younger woman’s lips, “Thanks Jen. Seriously.” Jen lifted up their hands and kissed Judy’s knuckles. 

“Thank you too. I mean considering how we almost got caught and everything else, it’s the least I could do,” she pauses, hesitating on what she wants to say, “Just… Thank you for giving us love. You’re the best person ever and I mean it. You’ve been the one person I can turn to,” she groans, nudging at the other woman, “ugh you’ve made me emotional.” Jen looks into Judy’s eyes, all that is found is love, pure, sweet love.

Her lips trembled, “Aww thank you so much. For giving me a family. I love you guys.” Tears left her eyes, only to be stroked away by Jen. She kisses the brunette's forehead, loving everything about her. “I always wanted something like this, but I was unable to have that. I’m glad I met you when I met you.” Her breath shakes in an attempt to calm herself down. 

Nothing is said for a while, relishing in each other’s company. Jen stroked Judy’s hand, looking at the black television screen. They sat there for at least ten minutes before Jen said, “Hey.” Judy hummed at her, lifting her head to see her. 

“Let’s go inside. I’m freezing.” Jen gets up and pulls Judy up and towards her. She follows the blonde woman into the large house. She likes watching Jen walk, she had this bounce of confidence in every step, even if she had her doubts. It was her little quirk, something that she wanted to tell her that was adorable about her. 

All the pain that both women had faced, as they grew older, could now be eased. Judy no longer worried about being a disappointment and started becoming truthful and honest. She changed, really. Jen felt admired and complete alongside her wife. It was a bumpy road at first but soon turned into a calming drive as they pardon each other’s actions. 

Inside the house, Jen twirls Judy around in the kitchen, fascinated by the way the dress flows. “Oh! What’s all this for?” Judy suggests. Jen pulls her in, clutching at her waist, hand in hand, “Nothing… I can’t love my woman enough to dance with her?” she questions back. 

“Dancing? Oh sexy,” as soon as those words left her mouth, the pair started laughing. They enjoyed each other’s company and attention, finding it comforting. It truly was sweet. They sway together, to no particular rhythm, holding each other. They talk about memories, reminiscing on those special times, talking about their perspective on whatever memory was mentioned. 

They leave the kitchen and head up the stairs. In their room, both change into their pajamas, Judy choosing to wear one of Jen’s shirts, “Hey that’s mine,” she says, with a hint of sarcasm. “Yeah, well, what’s yours is mine or however you want to say it,” Judy climbs into bed. 

Jen gets in, covers herself, and cuddles next to her wife, Judy being the little spoon. She breathed and stroked her hair. “I love you,” it comes out as a whisper. Judy blushes, feeling like a schoolgirl with a massive crush, except that it’s not imagination. 

“I love you too,” Judy whispers back. She drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face. They breathed to the same rhythm, Jen’s hands on the other’s stomach. They fall asleep peacefully. 

This Mother’s Day was one for the books. Judy knows that she’ll cherish this day forever. Jen knows that being vulnerable is okay and sometimes necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <33  
> 


End file.
